RPGmastar's World of Randomness
by RPGmastar
Summary: Random idea's I came up with but never bothered to do anything with. Everything here can be used by another author as long as I am credited for the original idea.
1. Chaos can go to hell

Why me?

That's the question I asked myself for what had to be the thousandth time this week and it was only 7 am. On a Monday. What happened you ask? Well apparently I'm the brother of the infamous Sailor Moon who died about 10 thousand years ago or so I'm told, and to make things worse, I'm also to be married to some chick named Beryl who I'm told to want the complete and total control of the world and was banished to the negaverse. Or so they say.

Why me god? I swear, it's all Ranma's fault. Ever since I met him things have gotten from normal crazy life in Godzilla infested Japan to FUBAR. First there was that whole time loop event he and I was trapped in for like 5 lifetimes (and we swore to never mention what happened considering all the booze we had and the fact that one of us can turn into a girl...)

Then the was that giant mech war event that for some unexplained reason took place entirely in my back yard. Why? God only knows. As if that wasn't bad, all of Atlantis and El Dorado thought it would be a good idea to move next door to me. Now that wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that they hate each other's guts and ended up trying to kill one another on my front porch.

Sometimes I think of moving to Canada but ever since the whole Giant space polar bear with the hockey stick and laser eyes appeared I changed my mind. I'll stick with Godzilla. At least he only appears when other giant monsters attack.

Anyway's, I should tell you my name. It's Koji which means orphan for you non Japanese speaking people. And I live in Tokyo. My best friend, as I mentioned before, is Ranma and has the problem of turning into a girl when hit with cold water. Why cold water? Cause god hates him. No seriously. He told us just the other day when we somehow got teleported into his office yesterday. Don't ask me how the hell a pop tart can teleport people to god cause I have no clue how that happened. (Although it was the best tasting pop tart I had ever had in my life.)

I know my life sounds like a fucking Manga or anime but trust me when I say that it wasn't always like this. There was a time when I had a normal existence (if you ignore the normal Godzilla attacks and the weekly magical girls fighting monsters events) Like I said. I blame Ranma.

Now, I have to explain how I'm the twin brother to Sailor dumb (Sailor Moon's new official name and I WILL say it to her face.) find a way to stop my soon to be wife from conquering the world or something, and try to stay as far away from anything that has to do with time traveling (fucking time loops)

.....Maybe Canada wouldn't be so bad now that I think about it.


	2. What if Shinji,oh you heard this one?

"God damn it Shinji, stop destroying the school every time we send you out in Unit 01!"

"What do you expect to happen when you give a teenager a giant mech? Not to destroy the school?"

"This is worse then the time you slept with all your fan girls!"

"Hey! I'm a boy with a giant robot. They're girls who like boys with giant robots. Shit happens!"

For those of us just tuning in, Shinji Ikari had just destroyed the school using Eva Unit 01, again, and was now being bitched at by Misato? Why? Hell if I know. I just narrate this piece of shit.

SMASH!

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKES STOP SMASHING RANDOM BUILDINGS!"

"What are you gonna do about it? I don't see you with a giant robot."

"....You know, he has a point. All we have are puny pistols that couldn't hurt a fly while he has a 20 story tall mech of death. There's no way to stop him ma'am."

"....Fuck."

Now, you're wondering why Shinji Ikari aka the world's biggest bitch, is acting so out of character right? Well, it all started when his father left him. Shinji was suppose to stay with some random teacher, person, dude, what ever, when his uncle Koji (from his mother's side, thank god) and his aunt Ranko (you really don't want to know. It involves another time loop and even more booze) appeared and took him in. Now after years of surviving everything from crazy wannabe swordsmen to the kitchen sink coming to life and trying to take over the world using soap (not to mention discovering that, yes, God is indeed a huge prick with the world's biggest stick shoved up his ass.) Shinji has become what scientists call: a badass. (Sometimes with the bad removed.)

"hmm...you think I pissed off Misato too much?"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! CHOP YOU INTO TINY PIECES. BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, FUCK YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"....I heard Canada is nice this time of year, and with Eva I can finally kick that space bear's ass!"

...And that's why people take drugs.

Meanwhile, back at the bat cave, I mean Nerv....

Asuka was ranting about being the greatest thing ever since sliced bread...or something about Barney. Rei was being all emoish as always. was smoking some REALLY good weed that she had just invented. Gendo was still at the Hospital. Why? You try not being sent to the Hospital after being stepped on by a pissed off mother trapped inside a fucking big ass robot of badassness. Yeah, it seems Yui wasn't as unaware as Gendo thought. (bitch deserved it anyway.) Kaji was pretending to be James Bond, again, and failing at it, again.

The cats were in an epic war with the dogs after they claimed the corner with the litter box as Country Dogica (Don't ask how or why they are at war. It'll save you precious brain cells.)

Oh and the random workers were having a big ass Mortal Kombat tournament. Winner takes all!

Just another random day in Tokyo-3 (Whatever happened to Tokyo-2?)


	3. It's like power rangers without the gay!

Kamen Rider Decade: Reverse Decade

What if there was 2 Decades? A mysterious pigtailed girl appears with another Decadriver and is revealed to be Reverse Decade, a female Black and Red Decade (Decade was red and black)

She's not the only new rider! A strange man who wields a damaged gun similar to Diend's only black arrives and reveals himself as Di.....(the driver is damaged so the rest of the name is always static and mumbled when he henshins.) A Black version of Diend with slight differences: He can fuse with the riders he summons by using the Kamen Ride: Fusion card and use two of the same attack cards (ex: Kamen Rider: Clock Up DOUBLE! he would then point at the two riders he summoned and shoot them to make them both Clock Up)

Eventually the Driver is repaired and his rider name is revealed: Dicode His form changes to a white version of Diend and the gun changes to a bigger version with a touch screen rather then using cards. His Final Attack Ride is a gun blast that forms a static field in front of him similar to that of Blade's Henshin, and rushes towards the target. Anything touching it is destroyed.

The man always says "Won't you return to the darkness?" before battle. Like Decade, he too seeks the world he belongs to but if he stays in any world too long his body starts to vanish. When his driver is repaired this stops.

Reverse Decade always yells out "Let me prove to you my right to exist!" before fighting Decade whenever they meet. She believes that only by destroying Decade can she prove her existence. She is eventually destroyed by Decade and reveals the existence of another rider (Dicode) before dieing.

In the movie (Read: EXTRA FREAKING LONG CHAPTER) it's revealed by Narutaki that she is still alive and is trying to enter the World Of the Gods in order to create true peace by erasing free will in all worlds. She becomes Kamen Rider Delta by using a futuristic looking sword/gun handle and sheathing it on the side of her belt to Henshin. When she's defeated by Decade teaming up with Diend and Dicode it's discovered that she was possessed by a Imagin the whole time and is in fact the one who created the Decadriver. She and the others return home and Dicode continues to search for his world but ends up returning to the bar from Gackt's video The Next Decade in a world that takes place in the Showa Era.

AN: I know this isn't written (typed?) the same way as the last two chapters but I don't care, it's a potential idea that I'm allowing others to use (if you do PM me so I can check it out.)

Also: I want a Eva/Jay and silent bob crossover where shinji are raised by Jay and Silent Bob! It would be awesome!!! More to come.


	4. Heisei riders UNITE BITCHES!

Kamen Rider World:

2000 A.D: A large asteroid crashes on Earth and releases a deadly virus.

2004 A.D: The virus wipes out all human males on Earth

2015 A.D: Strange monsters appear....

In a world where there no longer any men on Earth, Monsters have begun to attack the surviving woman. With no way to stop them life seems hopeless. That is until strange armored warriors arrive to fight back.

When Rei was four, she lost her twin brother due to the virus. Working for a government sponsored defense organization created to find a way to fight against the monsters. One day she meets a strange armored being calling itself Kamen Rider Kabuto, the thing is, Kabuto is a male! Appearing out of a mirror to save her from a monster, Rei discovers that men still exist, in the world known as the Mirror World...

Facts:

Various Heisei riders are in this idea: Kabuto (Rei's twin brother), Hibiki (a young boy who uses a guitar as a weapon instead of the drums) Ryuuki and Winged Knight, Gaattack (or whatever his name was) and others

The male riders escaped to the Mirror World (or somehow found themselves there for some of them) where the Virus doesn't exist so they are safe as long as they stay in that world.

They can only stay in the real world for a limited time before the virus starts affecting them. They wear watches that start beeping when time is close to running out.

Each rider have their own special abilities from their show (Kabuto and Gaattack can Clock Up, Ryuuki and Winged Knight have their Vent cards , ect...)

The monsters also come from the mirror world.

AN: Another Rider Idea of mine (I got tons of them) also done differently then the first two chapters but who cares?! I got cake!

Also: What if the Sailor Senshi pissed off all the Kamen riders from the Heisei era? (Kyuuga and up) and got into an epic pissing match with them and somehow for no reason what so ever, Ranma gets involved? It would be the chance of the lifetime to fuck with Setsuna (FUCK SAILOR PLUTO) especially if Den-O was in it fucking with the timeline.

I demand someone to do (Weeboo I'm looking at you cause you know it sounds like something you would do doesn't it.)

Maybe Inortal, he's good with fanfiction (unlike my lazy no talent ass.)


	5. Where In The World Is That Bitch Carmen?

Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego?

"Welcome agent Koji to Acme."

"Thanks chief. I'm happy to finally have a job that I get payed for."

"Your first assignment is to catch Carmen Sandiego. A skilled thief that we've been chasing for over 5 years with no luck."

"5 YEARS?!.........You guys SUCK."

....5 Months and over 1,000 chase scenes later.......

"Huff....cough...I've....Finally...got you....Carmen....WHEEZE..."

"Pretty good agent but you will never find me in the past!" (Uses time machine to escape.)

"MOTHER FUCKING WHORE! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN I HAD TO CHASE HER ALL OVER THE WORLD, NOW I GOTTA DO IT THROUGH TIME?! 2 WORDS: PAY RAISE." (Goes through time portal.)

Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego?

......many years later....I mean earlier (Fucking time travel)

"Finally I got you Carmen. Nowhere to run off to this time and no more time traveling."

"Almost got me this time Agent but can you find me across the UNIVERSE?" (gets teleported onto a spaceship)

"THAT'S CHEATING BITCH! I JUST GOT BACK FROM CHASING YOUR PERK ASS ACROSS THE TIME STREAM. NOW I GOTTA CHASE YA THROUGH SPACE?! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE TIME LOOPS WITH RANMA!" (Follows after her)

Where In The Universe Is Carmen Sandiego

....Some universe very VERY far away....

"This is it bitch. Nowhere to go now unless you got some sort of paradox machine or plot device.....which you do don;t you?"

"Yes." (open a hole to another dimension and goes through)

".....fucking whore." (Chases after the bitch)

Where In The Dimensions Is Carmen Sandiego?

Random World:

"Um Chief....I may have ended up in a world where Japanese shows are real.

How do I know this? Cause I'm watching 2 Kamen Riders fight a monster in front of me while two blocks over some giant mechs are in an epic smack down."

Some time later in the same world....

"Almost had her chief but she got away with the Decadriver." (hides said driver behind his back)

"Don't worry boss I'll make sure Kamen Rider Decade's belt is returned bye." (turns off phone)

"As soon as I kill a certain bitch"

Some worlds later.....

"I must admit Agent, no one has chase me as far as you have. You caught me."

(Koji Smiling evilly) "What's that? Your resisting arrest?"

"Carmen Confused) "What?"

(Koji puts on the Decadriver and becomes Kamen Rider Decade.) "That means I get to use lethal force unless you stop resisting."

(Scared) "I SAID I SURRENDER!"

"Oh it's pay back time bitch"

Days later. Back at Acme HQ

"Good work Agent! No one has been able to capture Carmen before now. Just one question, why does she have so many injuries?

"Fell off a cliff when I was chasing her. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. It's so sad that she got hurt but that's how the world rolls. By the way I demand to be paid by the THOUSANDS for theshit I went through. Oh and I quit."


	6. Should of stayed in bed

So...it's been what? 2 years since I've posted anything? DAMN! I'm so lazy.

But seriously, the reason i haven't been working on any of my stories besides seeing how bad all but maybe 2 are is that I've had other projects I've been working on.

The one's that have been taking the most time and effort on is a script for a scifi tv series I've had that was inspired by the short lived yet awesome show Freakylinks. I'm still working on it as writing in script format is...really fricking hard.

the other which has been taking even more time and work then the script is an FPS game i have been developing. I had gotten my hands on a professional grade 3d graphics engine and me and like 2 other friends have been trying to figure it out since we have no clue how to use it. (before then, we had only be use to RPGmaker. The PC version, not the crappy ass Playstation one.) It's been slow going since it's a small team. We have to work on the story, design, music, voices, etc...it's still a long ways to go before completed.

Anyways...sorry for the long wait. Expect to wait even longer for the next update and enjoy.

Disclaimer: God is in heaven. I got the booze so suck it G-man!

Ever had one of those days when you just want to lay back down in bed and never get up? Ever had one of those days while the sky is on fire? Huh. You would think the sky being up in flames would freak me out, but after watching two giant robots beat the living shit out of one another in my own back yard just yesterday, I doubt anything can surprise me. (let's not mention the time loops.)

Anyways, here I was, laying in bed while outside the sky is up in smoke, when out of nowhere this...toaster shooting lasers...thing falls out of thin air...right on to my balls. Like i said, it was one of those days. 'God' I thought to myself, 'The next time my pop-tart teleports me to your office...I'm giving you the biggest boot to the head ever.'

So this...toaster...thingy was in fact some sort of time/space defying object (what we usually call a plot device) that held the incredible power to...make waffles. Gotta admit though, they were the best tasting waffles me and Ranko (She changed her name after the fifth time we ended up stuck in a time loop and had sex after getting shitfaced.) ever had. i mean they were GOOD. Getting back on topic, so there I was, holding some sort of futuristic waffle maker in my hands while the sky was still burning (and strange enough I swear I heard a little girl cry out in glee "BURN MY PRETTY!")

Now most people at this point would either snap and run around naked while speaking in some made up language, or go back to bed thinking it's just some dream. Since I had already done both the first 20 times this had happened, I just shrugged my shoulders and went out to meet RanKO at the local park so we can head out to meet my new soon to be wife Beryl and get her to stop trying to take over the world or whatever the hell it is that she's trying to do. I wasn't really paying attention when I was told since I was totally plastered out of my mind. (Hey, YOU try being sober after finding out Sailor Moon is your sister. Yeah that's what I thought.)

...Should of went to Canada when I had the chance. I'll fuck with that giant laser eye Panda if he ever got in my face. Oh look! Another time loop. Fuck Japan. Fuck it big time...

An

Just a little something to tide over the people who still actually wait for my stuff (all 1 of you) I actually got like 3 chapters typed down and 15 thought out that need editing and some finishing touches. Problem is...it's all on my laptop which is broken but the hard drive is fine so once i can transfer the data on it to my desktop I'll upload it here.


End file.
